dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirou Fujimura (Devil Reborn Redux)
Shirou Fujimura is the main male protagonist of Devil Reborn Redux and a Pawn of Rias Gremory. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the widely proclaimed "King of Delinquents". Appearance Shirou is a 17-year old high school student of average height and in-shape and well-toned build, possessing snow-white and mildly spiky hair and light-blue eyes. While usually wearing outfits that may vary throughout the story, his most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform which consists of a blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and white sneakers. Shirou's uniform differs in that he sometimes tends to keep the bottom few buttons of his dress shirt undone and he lacks the usual ribbon. He usually wears bandages wrapped around his left arm from the elbow down (later revealed to cover an x-shaped scar on his wrist) and also wears black headphones with a red strap over his ears. Personality Shirou, befitting his delinquent personality, is a rather vulgar and violent individual. Depending on his mood, he is just as likely to shake your hand as he is to knock your teeth out. He maintains a strict "Don't mess with me, I don't mess with you" policy, tending to prefer to refrain from pointless fighting unless provoked or in deep need of venting. However, when he's wrong, he will usually admit to it and apologize. Shirou possesses a (albeit hypocritical) disdain for needless violence and pointless killing. He also appears to possess a degree of sadism and recklessness when enraged. Shirou is notably tsundere when embarrassed or flustered and possesses a deep care for animals, possessing the ability to easily befriend them. However, he is deeply embarrassed by his behaviors which conflict with his "bad boy" appearance and is quick to deny them. Shirou secretly suffers from a severe case of Phasmophobia (fear of ghosts) and will often fall into a panicked state when the subject of spirits are brought up or involved in a situation. It is later revealed that he had always been a good person, but his positive traits were overshadowed or otherwise ignored due to the false rumors that caused him to partake in his delinquent-like behaviors. Much like Issei, Shirou possesses a strong and unbreakable faith and care for his friends, family, and comrades, becoming deeply angered when any of them are harmed. History Shirou has been known as the Demon King of Kuoh for several years... At some point, a few years prior to the start of the story, Shirou was involved in an incident between him and an enemy gang, he brutally beat the leader and beaten a young girl who had intervened, unaware whether or not she actually had any affiliation with the gang. While initially apathetic as a result of frustration and anger, Shirou's guilt and grief for his actions drove him to cut an X into his wrist, his death only prevented by the arrival of Mikoto and being subsequently rushed to the hospital. Plot Arc 1: Delinquency of New Devil Shirou is introduced in the first story arc, Delinquency of New Devil, where he is confronted by a nameless band of delinquents whose faces he fails to recall, resulting in a violent confrontation which he wins with ease. He later encounters one of his only two friends, Kiyome Abe who is also his best friend and whom also possesses strong romantic feelings for him despite his obliviousness. He is often warned by Kiyome to mend his ways but always responds with hostility. One night, while out late, Shirou is impaled and killed by the Stray Devil, Eliade, while saving Akeno Himejima from a lethal blow. In order to repay this debt, Akeno requests Rias to resurrect Shirou as her Devil servant, something Shirou does not take too kindly to at first. Shirou is later confronted by Eliade again, but manages to end the conflict prematurely thanks to the arrival of Koneko but not before Shirou dealt the Stray grievous wounds. Over time, Shirou gradually grows accustomed to being a Devil and becomes more open, something that is improved upon by Kiyome who pushes Shirou to unwittingly befriend Issei Hyoudou. Later, after unintentionally hurting Kiyome's feelings, Shirou is confronted by Issei who hits him for the cruel way he treated his friends, scolding Shirou about how he is blind towards the way that those close to him feel. Before his words can sink in, however, Issei and Shirou are surrounded by members of the street gang, the Yellow Diamonds, led by Shirou's self-proclaimed rival, Kaido, who displays the near-impossible ability to wield Demonic Power along with his subordinates. Shirou urges Issei to flee, holding off the Yellow Diamonds long enough for Issei to escape. Shirou defeats almost all of the Yellow Diamonds before being struck by a sneak attack, collapsing due to a mix of exhaustion and pain, but not before letting Kaido know that this still wasn't Kaido's victory. Shirou is later captured and beaten by the Yellow Diamonds who reveal that the one who orchestrated his capture was Eliade, who wanted revenge for her previous humiliation at the hands of Shirou. After taunting Shirou with an emotion-filled note from Kiyome, who tells him how she cares for him (vaguely hinting at her deeper feelings), causing Shirou to break down in tears as he realizes his own foolishness and how badly he treated the people who cared about him. He is later saved by the timely arrival of the Occult Research Club who quickly defeat every remaining member of the Yellow Diamonds who had since used up the remains of their borrowed power. After the conclusion to the fighting, Shirou reconciles with both his fellow Devils and Kiyome who all accept his apology. While carrying out a Contract with a recent client, Kalawarner, Shirou is quickly overcome by her aggressive sexual advances, Kalawarner kissing him and assaulting him a drunken stupor, Shirou falling under an odd hypnosis until he is snapped out of it by the sound of his phone ringing, Kiyome having called three times. Shirou, worried, tries to go looking for her but is halted by Kalawarner whose advances had started becoming more intimate. Shirou manages to outwit and overpower Kalawarner but mistakes her advances as a result of the alcohol she had consumed and forgives her. He goes looking for Kiyome only to finds signs of a struggle and evidence that points to her being kidnapped by the Stray Devil. After interrogating Kaido for information, Shirou discovers Eliade's location and goes to challenge her to one final confrontation between them. The tides turn continuously, neither gaining a clear advantage over the other until Eliade confronts Shirou with a decapitated corpse that is supposedly Kiyome's. Enraged and engulfed in despair, Shirou awakens his Sacred Gear, Canis Regalia, and slips into a shallow state of madness until his rage gives him more mental clarity. Before he can kill Eliade, however, he is stopped by the arrival of the Occult Research Club as well as Kiyome, who had simply been kidnapped rather than killed, the corpse Shirou saw being that of another of Eliade's victims. Shirou and Kiyome share a tearful reunion, but Eliade manages to escape (and is later killed by Kalawarner). As the Occult Research Club leaves, Kiyome surprises Shirou, Kiyome revealing her feelings as the two share their "First Kiss". After Shirou's mother, Mikoto Fujimura, returns to town, Shirou and Kiyome properly confess to one another (although under coerced circumstances), becoming an official couple. Arc 2: Fallen Angel of Broken Promise Later, when Shirou learns Issei has been targeted by the Fallen Angels under Raynare, he expresses immense frustration and disbelief after Rias refuses to intervene as doing so would be illegal as humans are considered "neutral territory". Disregarding Rias' orders, Shirou takes it upon himself to bribe Koneko and follow them, only to receive several interruptions arriving too late as a barrier is placed around the area, protected by the Stray Exorcist, Freed Sellzen. Shirou and Koneko fight him, but he quickly retreats, allowing the two Devils to proceed through the now-downed barrier only to find Issei dying on the ground. After Rias is summoned by the power of Issei's desire via the summoning circle given to him by Shirou, Issei is reincarnated as a Devil. While helping Issei carry out his first contract, Shirou ends up waiting outside the client's house, alone, and almost wounded by a surprise attack from Kalawarner, revealing herself as a Fallen Angel. She declares Shirou her enemy and continues to fight him, Shirou reluctant to attack the woman he considered a friend. After hearing Shirou's lack of care towards difference in faction, Kalawarner halts her attack, but they are interrupted when Issei appears, Kalawarner vanishing before Shirou could notice. Shirou is later scolded for his unorthodox desire and merciful actions towards Fallen Angels by Rias, resulting in friction between the two. Shirou, with Issei, later meets Asia Argento who is on her way to the "abandoned" church on the outskirts of town. Shirou and Issei help her to find it, Asia repaying Shirou by using her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, to heal his arm which had been broken during his fight with Kalawarner (Rias refused to treat him because he refused to promise not to go after Kalawarner). Rias later scolds both Issei and Shirou for coming into contact with someone from the Church, resulting in an argument between her and Shirou, who feels that Rias' thoughts are part of the reason they are fighting a "pointless battle". They are interrupted when Akeno enters the room, revealing they had been asked to hunt the Stray Devil, Viser. Shirou is notably disturbed by the corpses littering the room where Viser is hidden shortly before being eaten whole by her lower mouth and imprisoned within her stomach. After the Occult Research Club reasonably wound Viser, Shirou is allowed to promote to Queen, breaking free of her body. When Viser attempts to kill him, Shirou unlocks the third form of his Sacred Gear which he names "Rifle Mode", unintentionally killing Viser with it much to his discomfort. After Rias reveals both Shirou and Issei are her Pawns, the Occult Research Club departs and Shirou returns home to recover from his ordeal, finding Kalawarner present in his home much to his surprise. Despite being suspicious of her reason for appearing, he is happy to see her again until learning she still has no intention of accepting his wish for Fallen Angels and Devils to not be enemies. Kalawarner tells him her reason for being there is to warn him not to intervene with a ritual the Fallen Angels were performing, intending to steal the Sacred Gear of a nun whom Shirou recognizes as Asia. Shirou prepares to inform Rias and Issei of what was happening, stating he still doesn't believe Kalawarner is his enemy despite the latter's repeated attempts to convince him otherwise. Their meeting is interrupted as Shirou's house is attacked by the Fallen Angels Mittelt and Dohnaseek, who came to bring Kalawarner back as well as silence Shirou. Shirou fights the two on even ground before being stabbed in the back (in the literal sense) by Kalawarner (although it is later revealed that she had done it to keep Shirou from being killed by the other two, knowing that Shirou's "special friend" was waiting in the shadows to heal him). Shirou awakens in a local park, feeling despair while sitting on the bench, later joined by Issei who reveals a previous incident where he had been attacked by Freed, also learning Asia was allied with the Fallen Angels. Together, the two boys prepare to rescue Asia from the ritual to extract her Sacred Gear (which will also kill her) until they are met by a very much alive and well Asia. The boys resolve to figure out a plan of their own to protect her, believing no assistance would be forthcoming from Rias. However, Shirou is later pulled to the side by Kalawarner, who finally has a change of heart after Shirou shows a strong desire to understand her rather than ask her to change sides. Unfortunately, Kalawarner, remorseful for her actions, reveals to Shirou that her taking him away from Issei and Asia was part of a trap to get them alone so Raynare could take back Asia. Shirou rushes back to Issei's side only to arrive too late, Raynare having taken Asia. While Issei and Shirou try to come up with a plan to rescue her on their own, they are joined by a third "partner", a cat named "Kuroneko" who had been Shirou's only friend for several years prior to the start of the series. "Kuroneko" reveals that not only can she talk, but she can also get Shirou and Issei to the Fallen Angels' base of operations undetected. With her assistance, Shirou comes up with a plan to rescue Asia, calling Rias so they could deceive her into declaring the base "enemy territory", allowing Issei and Shirou the capability to promote. Shirou, Issei, and Kuroneko invade the Fallen Angels' base, but are confronted by Freed whom Shirou and Issei defeat. However, Kuroneko left without being detected during the fighting, leaving Shirou and Issei to continue their mission alone. They are met on the floor below by Kalawarner and Asia, Kalawarner revealing her change of heart as she attempted to rescue Asia on her own, her stealth mission made impossible due to the loud disruptions caused by Shirou and Issei. Shirou and Kalawarner remain behind to slow down their pursuers, giving Issei and Asia time to escape. Shirou and Kalawarner are again confronted by Mittelt and Dohnaseek as well as fifty stray priests under their command (although several were killed by their bosses either out of annoyance or due to insubordination). Shirou holds off the priests while Kalawarner engages her former Fallen Angel comrades, both struggling to hold their ground. Kalawarner is seemingly killed after taking what would have been a lethal blow for Shirou. After Kalawarner is insulted by Dohnaseek, Shirou's rage causes his Canis Regalia to increase in strength, allowing it to "devour" a light spear which causes it to take on a new form which Shirou instinctively names "Gungnir". Using his new power, Shirou dispatches many of his enemies, incapacitating all of them after freezing them and the entire room in ice. While grieving over Kalawarner's "death", Shirou is found by Rias and Akeno, both girls realizing how deep his feelings for Kalawarner are. Akeno reveals to Shirou that Kalawarner's wings nor feathers disappeared (a process known as "molting" among Angels and Fallen Angels), revealing that Kalawarner was, in fact, faking her death (Kalawarner later claiming that it was to give Shirou the emotional boost needed to defeat his opponents). After punishing Kalawarner for her deception, Shirou is confronted one final time by Rias for his feelings towards reconciliation between the three factions. Seeing Shirou's resolve, Rias finally accepts his desire as well as his desire to take responsibility for Kalawarner. When Raynare is brought before the Occult Research Club (as well as Asia and Kalawarner), she begs for her life, Shirou realizing how dangerous she was after realizing her power did not lie in her strength, but her ability to find what a person desires and fears and turn it into a weapon. He is noticeably shaken after Raynare mentions a presently unnamed event which is supposedly the cause of Shirou's infamous and hated reputation as a "demon" by everyone in town (although it is unknown if Raynare truly knew what had happened or if it had been a mere lie to have Shirou convince Rias to spare her). Despite her pleas, Raynare is executed by Rias, finally putting an end to the conflict. Visibly disturbed after watching Raynare die in front of him, Shirou goes outside, nauseous. He is once again found by Kuroneko. Shirou reveals his uncertainty about his lack of satisfaction towards Raynare's death (believing it was wrong if he was satisfied and wrong that he wasn't after all that Raynare had done), being comforted by Kuroneko who believes the amount of thought he put into his thoughts on the matter shows he is not as "screwed up" as he believed. Kuroneko, trying to cheer Shirou up further, unintentionally reveals she has a sister with whom she is apparently disliked by, Shirou promising to help reunite and reconcile the two before Kuroneko leaves him. He is then found by Akeno, who came to check up on him and Shirou reveals the depth of his discomfort with killing someone in general. With the conflict resolved, the Occult Research Club returns home. The next day, Rias reveals that not only does Issei possess seven Pawn Evil Pieces inside of him, but the one Evil PIece Shirou possessed was a rare Mutation Piece, making both boys incredibly valuable as servants. It's also revealed Asia has joined the Occult Research Club, having been reincarnated as Rias's Bishop. Arc 3: Phoenix of the Rating Game Shirou is confronted by Mikoto, the latter heavily hinting she has been aware of Shirou's existence as a Devil, urging him to cut ties with his friends, to Shirou's refusal. He later meets Grayfia Lucifuge, the two showing an odd familiarity and mutual dislike for one another as Grayfia interrupts Rias' attempt to have Issei take her own virginity. Later on, Shirou meets Riser Phenex, a man from the Phenex Clan who, to his shock, is revealed to be Rias' betrothed. Added to this, Shirou learns just how deeply seeded Mikoto has been in the world of the supernatural, known as a powerful swordsman bearing the title "Slash Empress". After Riser threatens Kiyome, Shirou and Issei attempt to challenge them. Issei is quickly defeated by Riser's Pawn, Mira, whom Shirou easily defeats with a single punch. However, Shirou is subsequently defeated by Riser's Rook, Isabela, whom Shirou swears to defeat in order to avenge himself. As a result of goading and manipulation by Mikoto, Riser extends the ten days he originally intended to give to Rias in order to train to fourteen. Afterwards, following a series of tests given by Mikoto, she agrees to train Rias and her servants. Over the course of his training, Shirou increases his ability in wielding his Sacred Gear as well as obtaining the ability to draw runes to cast spells or enhance his attacks. However, on the second day of training, Shirou finds Koneko increasingly stressed by the initially unknown training given to her by Mikoto. It is later that Shirou learns that Koneko is actually a Nekomata, a cat demon, also learning of her intense fear of the power, Senjutsu, which supposedly drove her sister insane. After revealing a dark secret, of the first time he lost control of himself, Shirou manages to convince Koneko to come to terms with her power, Koneko becoming more affectionate with him as a result of his acceptance. As the day of Rating Game arrives, Shirou and the Occult Research Club carry out a strategy that appears to involve keeping Issei out of battle. Over the course of the Rating Game, Shirou defeated four Pawns, one Knight, and settled his score with Isabela. Unfortunately, he was inflicted grievous wounds by the Knight, Siris, only able to continue fighting as a result of Kiyome's pleas renewing his fighting spirit. Shirou stalls Riser's remaining servants long enough for Issei to reach Rias. Their plan is quickly revealed afterwards: Issei refrains from fighting so as to build up the power necessary to transfer to Rias as her Power of Destruction, the ability to reduce existence to nothing, was the only Devil trait capable of outright countering Riser's regeneration. Using the last of his strength, Shirou draws several runes onto his spear and throws it to Rias and Issei, remaining conscious to keep his spear manifested long enough that Rias and Issei could combine their powers with Gungnir's ice properties, forming a combined attack, the Boosted Frost Hound's Spear of Destruction (naming it as a way to honor Shirou's sacrifice), that deals Riser severe damage while also preventing his wounds from regenerating (via freezing his cells before his body could mend and obstructing the wound continuously). As Riser's defeat is announced, Shirou loses consciousness, awakening in a hospital where he would recover for several days after the match before eventually returning to life at Kuoh Academy. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Shirou has all of the powers common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. So far, Shirou has shown the capability to cast several elemental spells including fire and ice (although it is hinted that the latter is a power resulting from Shirou's Sacred Gear). * Runes: In order to provide a more controlled outlet to use his Demonic Power, Mikoto taught Shirou how to use spells in the form of runes. He only knows a handful of runes so far such as: ** Sowilo: The rune drawn to conjure flames. It possesses a shape similar to a upward-diagonally slanted "A" ** Isa: The rune drawn to create ice and freeze. It's appearance is similar to an "I". ** Ehwaz: '''The rune of hardening. '''Promotion: Being a Pawn, Shirou can use any of the traits of a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen temporarily while in what his King specifies to be enemy territory. However, due to Shirou's forgetful and occasionally prideful nature, he often forgoes the use of this ability. Enhanced Stamina: As a human, Shirou's stamina was already impressive, later increased as he became a Devil to the point he has been able to withstand many grievous injuries without dying. His stamina has slowly increased as a result of repeated training sessions with the Occult Research Club. When enhanced with his runes, his body becomes strong enough to endure even the punches of a Rook with minimal injury. Enhanced Speed: As a result of becoming a Devil, Shirou's speed has increased. After the training in the mountains, Shirou becomes able to match the speed of a Knight. Immense Strength: Shirou possesses incredible physical strength, especially after becoming a Devil. After training in the mountains, Shirou becomes strong enough to damage even a Rook. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a result of years of street-fighting experience and the more recent combat training with the Occult Research Club had resulted in him being a competent close-range fighter. After training in the mountains, Shirou becomes capable of fighting hand-to-hand with even skilled martial artists. Light Immunity: Through unknown means, Shirou is significantly less affected by light or weapons made of light than other Devils. It is unknown if this is an ability Shirou himself possesses or a result of something else. Equipment Canis Regalia: Shirou's Sacred Gear as well as his current primary weapon. The Canis Regalia holds the spirit of the God-Devouring Wolf, Fenrir, a powerful wolf from Norse Mythology whose power is said to rival that of the Heavenly Dragons. Its base state takes the form of a gauntlet in the shape of a wolf's head, possessing a silver-grey mane that stretches down the back of his arm. It has shown the ability of ice and water manipulation as well as the ability to take alternate forms as weapons by "devouring" items in the "wolf's" mouth. Not just weapons, but even normal items can be "devoured" and grant Canis Regalia new forms all bearing the normal properties of the Sacred Gear as well as several new ones unique to that form. * Second Form: Nilfheim Ravager: The first form obtained after Canis Regalia's base form and the second form in total. It takes the shape of a gauntlet with bladed fingers, appearing to possess the regular abilities of Canis Regalia. It's blades are sharp and strong enough to withstand repeated blows and cut through most non-resistant objects. * Third Form: Flurry Rifle: '''The third form of Canis Regalia. Flurry Rifle (originally named Rifle Mode) takes the form a heavy ornamental pistol with silver engraving on its grip and barrel. The trigger guard is also silver, curving from halfway across the frame all the way to the bottom of the grip. Its thick, black frame held a silver wolf on either side, the wolf's mouth opened wide to the point it appeared to be preparing to devour the barrel. Flurry Rifle possesses the power to fire condensed blasts of Shirou's demonic power, possessing an ice element that appears to be capable of freezing enemies weaker than him solid should it not outright kill them. * '''Fourth Form: Gungnir: The fourth form of Canis Regalia. It takes the form of a spear with long, slender, and a brilliant white color like that of snow. The blade at the end is large for a normal spear, close to that of a halberd. It is a darker shade of white than the shaft, but still fairly pure, only dark enough that one could see the emblem of a wolf decorating either side of the spear's massive blade, a hole in the area that had been made into the wolf's open mouth. Gungnir appears to possess superior power to the other forms Canis Regalia possesses, Shirou's demonic power increasing drastically as does his ability to control ice and water. * Fifth Form: Ice Devil's Fang: The fifth form of Canis Regalia. It was obtained through devouring one of Kiba's Demonic Swords. It takes the form snow-white medieval sword with three whitish-blue gems implanted at the top, center, and bottom of the flat of the blade. The guard of the blade has the appearance of a wolf with a mouth open at an acute angle, while different in shape, the sword possess many similarities with Gungnir in both color, feeling, and beauty. It appears to be lighter than Gungnir and allows Shirou to counter enemy's attacks with greater speeds on top of possessing much of the normal abilities of the Sacred Gear. It was broken during Shirou's battle against "Blaze", leaving the status of this form unknown. * Unnamed Comb Form: '''A form achieved while Shirou was experimenting with his Sacred Gear's abilities. It has never been used and was shown solely as a demonstration of Shirou's power. It appears as an elegant comb, but its abilities, if any, are unknown. * '''Breakdown the Beast: '''Also known as the '''Beast of Supremacy. The Breakdown the Beast temporarily removes the seal placed on the power of the spirit sealed within the Sacred Gear, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power. A similar power to that of the Heavenly Dragons' Juggernaut Drive, it contains a curse made up of the negative emotions of the past possessors of the Canis Regalia that influences the current user who enters this form. A special chant must be used to activate Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast. The chant for the Canis Regalia's Breakdown the Beast goes as follows: : Shirou: '''"This body, this soul, let it fall into an endless path of carnage..." : '''Fenrir: "My master and I will exhaust this body, this soul to bring forth Ragnarok..." : Shirou: '''"Hunt, ravage, triumph and shine..." : '''Fenrir: ''"I am the Devourer of Divinity..."'' : Shirou: '''"These fangs within my maw shall rip through all authority..." : '''Fenrir: ''"Howl”'' : Shirou: ''"Howl"'' : Both: ''""Ascend!""'' : Both: ''“Breakdown The Beast, Climb Over!"'' Quotes "I'll show you why I'm called the Demon King of Kuoh!" - Prologue "If I'm bad at doubting others, I'd rather believe in them. If I get tricked, I'll think about what to do when it happens. Things are simpler that way, so there's no reason to worry about it before it gets to that point." - Chapter 19 "For Devils and Fallen Angels-no, for everyone; For Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, all of them. I'll create a bridge that connects them all!" - Chapter 19 Major Battles (SPOILER WARNING!) * Shirou vs Numerous Delinquent Gangs (Off-Screen and many times) = WON * Shirou vs Eliade (1st Fight) = NO RESULT (Joined by Koneko) * Shirou & Koneko vs Eliade = WON (Shirou is wounded; Eliade is fought off) * Shirou vs Eliade (2nd Fight) = WON (Eliade is viciously wounded by Shirou and unable to fight further) * Shirou & Koneko vs Freed = NO RESULT (Freed retreats before the fight is concluded) * Shirou vs Kalawarner = NO RESULT (Kalawarner retreats before the fight is concluded) * Shirou & Occult Research Club vs Viser = WON (Viser is killed) * Shirou vs Dohnaseek & Mittelt = NO RESULT (Shirou is severely wounded by Kalawarner mid-fight) * Shirou & Issei vs Freed - WON (Freed is defeated, quickly retreating) * Shirou & Kalawarner vs Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and 50 Stray Priests = NO RESULT (Kalawarner severely wounded protecting Shirou) * Shirou vs Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and 50 Stray Priests = WON (Shirou's Sacred Gear unlocks Fourth Form; All enemies are frozen in ice and incapacitated) * Shirou vs Water Dragon = WON (Shirou gets the Water Dragon to stand down, managing to tame her as his Familiar) * Shirou vs Mira = WON (Shirou K.O.'s Mira) * Shirou vs Isabela (1st Fight) = LOST (Shirou is beaten into unconsciousness by Isabela) * Shirou vs Mira, Ile, & Nel = WON (Shirou freezes Mira; Impales Ile & Nel on ice spires) * Shirou vs Isabela (2nd Fight) = WON (Shirou fights Isabela to a stalemate and Isabela admits defeat) * Shirou vs Siris = WON (Shirou sustains grievous injuries, but shatters Siris' sword and knocks her unconscious) * Shirou vs Ni, Li, Karlamine, & Mihae = NO RESULT (Shirou defeats Li, but is critically injured by Karlamine; the Rating Game concludes before he Retires) Trivia * The newest artwork for Shirou Fujimura was done by bl1zz4r4 on Deviantart. Category:Bamafelix Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters